Stuck on Top
by Agartha
Summary: When Harley wants a surprise sleepover at Ellie's house, things take a quick and unexpected turn, which leaves Ellie stuck on top.
1. Sneaking In

Ellie Peters was a shy and quiet 13 year old girl who lived with her mother in Massachusetts, and she was almost never allowed to do anything other than Reading, Chores, and yes, MORE reading and MORE chores.  
She was short and skinny with a small face, and she was a very nervous person when it came to most people that she was _forced_ to talk to. Except for her best friend, Harley Diaz...

Ellie would give anything to stay with Harley for more than a few hours. She could _ALWAYS_ do _WHATEVER_ she wanted, however she wanted to! Ellie couldn't even be downstairs after the sun went down...  
Ellie usually thought about Harley during most of her free time. Harley didn't know it, but Ellie had a strange..."feeling", for her best friend. Ellie wasn't even sure of WHAT she was feeling, but she knew it was there. She wanted to be close to Harley, and...she wanted to be all over her at the same time.

Unfortunately, Harley could never feel the same way. Ellie knew it deep down- and it wasn't just an assumption.

It was 9:03 PM in her town, and the only light in Ellie's bedroom was currently a small candle that she was using for a bit of night-time reading. Her mom had put her on lockdown for the night, because Ellie had tried to eat an extra piece of cake from the fridge.

Just then, Ellie's cell phone begins buzzing repeatedly, prompting the young girl to pull it out of her pocket and investigate. She'd gotten a message from Harley:

 _"_ **look out ur window"** said the text.

Ellie's heart began racing as she read it, and she quickly rushes over to her bedroom window! Down near the ground, the dark silhouette of a teenage girl is waving her hands above her head wildly!  
"No..No, No!" Ellie says, grabbing the bottom of her window and shoving it wide open!

"Finally! I've been out here for 10 minutes!" Harley yells up to the little pre-teen.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Ellie slowly says, her voice shaky with fright. "My mom'll see you and then I'll be in even more trouble..." she says. Although that was partially why she wanted Harley gone.

"Oh, El! Drop your Christmas lights and help me up...trust me, she won't even know that I'm here." Harley says, flashing Ellie a cute smile "Besides, I want to talk to you." she says. Ellie most definitely couldn't resist the tempting charm of Harley Diaz - especially when she was throwing her some beautiful smiles. "Jesus...oh, I shouldn't have said that..." Ellie quietly says to herself. "Harley..."

"Please?" Harley asks, pressing both of her hands together and bringing them close to her chest. Ellie couldn't help but notice that Harley was just beginning to develop...well...breasts. They were small, but they were there.

"F...fine." Ellie says, retreating back through her window and into her bedroom. Moments later, a straight line of Christmas lights get thrown out of the window, and Harley easily catches the tail end of the lights below! "Nice throw! I must be rubbin off on ya!" Harley cheers! "SHH!" Ellie hisses! "Please don't let her hear you."

"I'm as quiet as my old pet mouse, El." Harley smiles, grabbing a hold of the Christmas lights and beginning her climb up the side of the house. The neighbors were surprisingly unaware of the secret operation, and both of the girls were hoping that it would stay that way.  
Soon enough, Harley climbs up to the edge of Ellie's bedroom window, and pulls her body straight through! She hits the floor with a loud thud, but jumps straight back up as if nothing had happened. "Wew! That was a piece of cake."

Harley was barely 13 years old, taller than Ellie, and she had dark flowing hair that reached down to her sides. She has a pair of dark sweatpants on, and she was covered with a dark sports zip-up jacket. The ultimate shady appearance. Her personality, however, was the opposite of Ellie's. Harley was social and easily liked by a lot of people, so it was easy for Harley to say and do what she pleased.

"Harles, WHAT are you doing here? You're going to get me in more trouble." Ellie nervously says.

"Well, Daphne told mom on me for taking that $20 bill, and...ugh." Harley begins, pushing her long hair behind her small head. "I asked mom if I could sleep over here tonight, and she said yes. I don't even think she knew what I asked, she was so busy with dad, like ALWAYS..."

"Oh...well, I wouldn't be mad at Daphne. It must be nice to have a sister..." Ellie responds, sliding her left hand up her right arm.

"Trust me, it's _not._ " Harley defends. "So, waddya say? Wanna have a secret sleepover, bestie!?" Harley quietly squeals! She claps both of her hands together happily, flashing Ellie a bright and beautiful grin! Ellie's heart immediately melted at the sight of yet _another_ one of Harley's smiles. "Uh..." Ellie says, dumbfounded.  
"She won't know, trust me. I'll leave in the morning, before she wakes you up for school." Harley says with a pouty face.

"Oh...I usually wake up an hour before she comes in so that I can cry it out." Ellie responds. Harley giggles as if she had just heard a really funny joke, and playfully punches Ellie right in the arm. "I'll sleep with you if it makes you feel any better."

" _Yeah, I'm cursed."_ Ellie thinks to herself. "Uh...promise that you won't get me in trouble?" Ellie asks, wincing.

"Duh! Who do you think I am? **_Georgie_**?" Harley teases, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around Ellie's shoulders! She pulls her into a light embrace, which sends tingles up Ellie's body. "We're gonna have _so_ much fun!" Harley exclaims!


	2. Foreplay

"Gosh, why do you only have one candle lit in here?" Harley asks, going toward the light switch on the wall. " **NO!"** Ellie hisses, running forward and grabbing Harley's smooth wrist into hers. "No! Mom won't let me turn any lights on beside the candle...she's really mad at me." Ellie explains, her voice falling short. She closes her eyes in shame, letting her head drop slowly toward the ground.

"Really? What'd you even do that was so bad?" Harley asks, putting a comforting hand on Ellie's shoulder. The shy girl immediately takes a deep breath, intrigued by the affectionate touch of her best friend. "I...uh, took an extra piece of dessert from the fridge." Ellie says regretfully.

"...wow. That's stupid." Harley laughs, walking over toward Ellie's closet and opening it up. "You still have blankets in here, right?" Harley asks, sticking her head into the closet and pulling out a couple of thick blankets. "Uh, yeah. I still have that blanket that my grandma gave me for my birthday!" Ellie says happily, joining Harley at the closet and taking out an old pink blanket. It wasn't huge, but it obviously meant something to Ellie.  
"We're gonna need one of the big ones. Its gonna be _freezing_ tonight." Harley says, bending downward and grabbing the huge blanket.

As Harley bends over, Ellie can't help but get a glimpse of her behind. Harley's butt was visible through the tight sweatpants - it was quite petite and small, but it looked...Ellie couldn't find the word for it. Wantable? Harley's sweatpants rode into her buttcrack easily, making the rest of her behind look more fuller. Unfortunately, Harley had to stand up in order to throw the blankets onto the bed.  
"Are we really gonna sleep together?" Ellie asks, her inner desires becoming less hidden by the second. "Of course! We've done it before, right? At my house, like a lot of times." Harley says, turning around and reaching to the top of her jacket, beginning to zip downward.

Harley's jacket falls off of her body, revealing her to be wearing only a single white tank top. She extends her arms out to her sides, exposing her shoulders and arms out for Ellie to see. Harley then removes her shoes from her body, and slides her sweatpants down to the bottom of her ankles. She steps out of them easily, revealing a pair of pink shorts underneath. Ellie silently gasps at Harley's appearance the back, the pink shorts rode even further up Harley's behind, and most of her thighs/legs were bare now. She was practically naked, except that none of her private parts were visible. "Nobody even knew that I had my PJ's under my clothes." Harley smirks, turning around to face Ellie.

From the front, Harley's breast bumps stood out to the naked eye. Her small nipples formed perfectly under the fabric, causing Ellie's anxiety to worsen. "You're...sleeping in that..?" Ellie asks, her eyes wide open.

"Course! I always do this, cause I like my freedom. You like it?" Harley giggles, slightly strutting over toward Ellie, and shooting her a flirty smirk.

"Yeah..yeah.." Ellie quietly says, subconsciously backing away from Harley's sudden advance. "It looks good." Ellie says, pressing her back against her bedroom's wall. Harley slowly presses herself against Ellie's chest, sliding her small hand behind Ellie's petite body, and moving her hand down her backside. "Harles?" Elle gasps, paralyzed by the touch of her friend. Harley's face was inches away from hers, and she could feel the warm air emitting from Harley's lips. Those sweet, young, pink lips...

"Don't move." Harley says, sliding her hand down Ellie's behind and slowly moving it into her back pocket. "Got it!" Harley giggles, snatching Ellie's phone out of her pocket and holding it behind her back! "HA-HA!"

"HARLES!" Ellie hisses, breaking out of the seductive trance and making a grab for the phone! "Give that back!" she whines!

"Come and get it then! I wanna see what you've been saying to Ryan." Harley laughs, backing away from Ellie and leaning back against her bed. "Harley, please!" Ellie whines again, running forward and trying to grab the phone again! Harley quickly moves the phone out of Ellie's reach, and giggles as the shy girl presses herself against her body. "Oh come on, just a peak!" Harley insists! "Give. It!" Ellie says, anger and embarrassment rising up inside of her. She suddenly finds herself pushing Harley back onto the bed, diving on top of Harley in an attempt to get her phone back!

"AH! Ellie!" Harley gasps, holding the phone high above her head!

"Harley, I'm NOT joking! I didn't say anything to him!"

"I don't believe you, Els." Harley smirks, suddenly tossing Ellie's phone off of the side of the bed! Then, Harley makes a bold move. She wraps both of her legs around Ellie's lower behind, and runs her arms around Ellie's upper back, trapping her against her body. "Try and get it now!" Harley smirks mischievously!

Ellie however, wasn't focused on the phone anymore. Ellie found herself on top of her best friend very close to Harley once again. Both girls take huge breaths as Harley giggles along with her joke. Ellie moves her gaze down toward Harley's lips once again; pink, full, and soon to be wet.

Harley licks her lips quickly, moistening them to keep her laughter going. Now they glistened in the candlelight, just begging for Ellie to kiss them. "Els?" Harley asks, looking up at her best friend. "It was just a joke..."Ellie however, was not listening. Persuaded by Harley's looks, Ellie begins to slowly lean in toward her face. Harley's eyes open considerably wide with shock as Ellie's lips brush hers, and her nose slides past her own. "Ellie?" Harley says, her warm breath pressing up against Ellie's face.

And then, Ellie's lips become one with Harley's.


	3. Friends With Benefits

Harley lays frozen with shock as Ellie's soft mouth becomes clamped over her own. Her mind was racing at the speed of light, and she didn't have time to react to the sudden affection! But there was something that Harley felt, deep inside. No, it wasn't inside...it was...outside. Something she had only felt when she had watched those inappropriate video's online...it was a _"sexual"_ urge.

"Mm.." Harley moans, opening her mouth to say something - but Ellie's tongue manages to sneak into it at the last second. Her wet and slimey muscle slides across her Harley's, filling both of their mouths with the sweet taste of each other's spit. Harley instinctively closes her mouth over Ellie's tongue, trapping the poor muscle inside of her _own_ mouth.

Ellie suddenly pulls away from Harley's face, leaving a thick strand a drool hanging from her wet lips. Ellie's breathing begins to quicken, and her arms begin to tremble by Harley's sides. She then tries to break free of Harley's tight grip, squirming and turning! "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Ellie begins to cry! "Oh my god, what have I done!? Harley, I-"

"Els! ELS!" Harley quietly cries out, pulling her friend back down toward her. "Hey, shh! Be quiet, or your mom will hear us!"

"I'm sorry...I.." Ellie cries, holding both of her hands over her mouth and slowly lowrring her head onto Harley's petite chest. "Harley, I like you, okay? I _l-like_ you, like you." She begins to explain, burying her frail face into Harley.

"I lost control..I.."

"What?" Harley asks, her heart beginning to beat fast inside of her chest. Ellie could hear the loud heartbeat from where she had her head turned, and the calm rhythm eased her anxiety a bit.

"I've wanted to tell you, but I...I just know you won't...you know." Ellie says, attempting to contain her rapid and uncontrolled breathing. "I think about you everyday, Harles...and everytime I do, I just want to be with you. You..." Ellie quietly says, her face still buried inside of Harley's chest.

" _Els...els! "_ Harley whispers, taking her hand off of Ellie's back, and using it to gently tilt Ellie's head up to her own. Harley uses her other hand to wipe away the leaking tears that were flowing from Ellie's eyes. "Sit up. Harley smirks, gently pushing Ellie up off of her body, and sitting up on the bouncy bed! "Why?" Ellie asks, taking a big sniffle and wiping away the rest of her tears. She sits in front of Harley, criss crossing her legs and observing the lovely pre-teen.

Harley winks seductively at Ellie, and pulls up the bottom of her white tank top, completely removing it from her body and exposing her bare chest. "Oh." Ellie says, her romantic and sexual feelings returning once again.

Harley's small boobs were bigger than Ellie had thought they would be, but they wete still developing. They were perfectly round, with small, pink, pointy nipples in the center of them. Her entire chest was magnificate, despite being very small. "Touch them." Harley commands passionately, biting her bottom lip with her teeth.

"What...no..." Ellie rejects, her heart racing at an uncomfortable speed! Deep down, Ellie knew that she _wanted_ to. She wanted to do so to Harley, and get a lot more in return...

"I know you want to. I trust you, Els... don't be a wuss." Harley chuckles, running both of her small hands in between her own breasts.

"Um..okay.." Ellie gulps, leaning her body forwsrd and extending a hand toward Harley's left boob. Her hand awkwardly squeezes around the bottom, feeling the smooth skin and slight squish of it. "Mm!" Harley quietly moans, lifting her head up and looking straight up to the ceiling. "Don't tell anybody...that we're doing this." she says.

"I won't. I never would." Ellie responds, cupping her entire hand around her best friend's tit. "Can I...um..."

"Can you...?" Harley asks sarcastically.

"Can I...um..you know what babies do when they're young...right?" Ellie asks, a hard blush forming inside of her chubby cheeks. "I don't know, I thought..."  
Harley puts her hand onto Ellie's lips, and her mouth forms a very, _very_ wide smirk. "Ellie, you can do whatever you want...that's the perk of being a kid!" Harley giggles, beginning to lean back until she was laying flat across the bed.

Ellie forces a nervous smile, and then takes matters into her own hands; literally. She leans her head down toward Harley's chest, teasing the young girl by flicking the hard nipple with her small tongue. "Woah!" Harley squeals, grabbing Ellie's sides with both of her hands! "What? Did I mess up?" Ellie asks, ceasing the licking.

"N-no, dummy. Keep going." Harley stutters with lust. She wasn't used to such affection...

For the first time that night, Ellie genuinely smiles, and puts her lips over the center of Harley's small tit. It had a unique taste to it, but Ellie had no clue on what she could compare it do.  
Ellie gently bites down on the hard breast, forcing a few more sexualized moans out of Harley! " _E-el!"_ She whispers, pulling her best friend closer onto her and arching her head back.

Ellie begins to suck on the hard nipple, and almost immediately, a strange fluid shoots right into her mouth. It had come from the breast, and Ellie almost jumped backwards in fright! But she found herself interested in the strange...stuff. It tasted sweet and somehow tender in a way that she couldn't describe.  
"What was...that?" Harley asks, looking down through her gritted teeth at her shy friend.

Instead of answering her, Ellie continues to suck on her boob, syphoning more of the delicious liquid out of her! Harley falls victim to the hardcore pleasure once again, pressing her head back against the pillow and biting her lips in order to keep from moaning loudly!

Ellie suddenly lets her lips of Harley's nipple, and a splash of white liquid splashes onto her bottom lip. She happily licks it away, swallowing it with her newfound pride. Harley was still laying back on the bed, breathing more rapidly than she had been. "Ellie, that was amazing!" she says, spreading her arms out to her sides! "How come...nobody told us about...that?"

"I don't know...but I want to...get something from my closet." Ellie persists, nervously climbing off of her bed and dashing over to her closet door! She ruffles through the bottom of the closet and finally pulls out the object she'd been searching for: A light blue dildo.

"I've seen that thing on those video's." Harley gasps, sitting back up on the bed and catching her breath. "Thank god for being a rebel!" Harley giggles, gesturing for Ellie to return to the bed!

"I stole it from my mom.." Ellie regretfully admits, climbing back onto her bed and placing the dildo on the sheets in front of her. "I feel bad about it, and I don't even know how to use it..."

"Gosh, Els!" Harley exclaims! "Haven't you ever seen...porn?"

"Um...my mom has the internet blocked from most websites. Except the ones for little toddlers." Ellie says, rolling her small and frail eyes. "I can't imagine why."

"...do you want to learn how to use one of these?" Harley asks, shooting her best friend another flirty wink.


	4. Crash Course

"I..." Ellie stammers, looking down at the bright blue dildo in front of her. She was already nervous ENOUGH, how was she supposed to go further!? "I don't know, Harles. I mean...we've already done so much."

"And we can do more." Harley smirks, spreading her petite legs out to her sides, and scooting forward in order to place Ellie directly in the center of her body. "I've built, like, a trillion things. I know how to do this..." Harley says, picking up the dildo in her left hand and holding it up beside her torso.

"Harles, your pants!" Ellie squeals, gesturing down at her best friend's shorts! Where her crotch should have been, there was a gigantic, dark stain mark. "You peed my bed!" Ellie says, her anxiety transforming into anger and betrayal!  
"No, no wait!" Harley says, grabbing an emotional hold on her friend. "I saw this in the Porn too...it's not pee, **_that_** much I know." Harley reassures.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asks, holding both of her hands up to her chest.

"You wanna see?" Harley asks, biting her bottom lip and staring absently at Ellie.

"Um...yeah...if it's okay with you." Ellie answers, a shy and blushful smile coming onto her lips.

"Now we're talkin!" Harley grins, grabbing the edge of her pink shorts and carefully sliding them off of her waist! She drops them onto the floor beside her bed, revealing a pair of even MORE soaked panties underneath! Harley reaches down in order to remove them, but as she touches her inner thigh, a surge of pleasure shoots up her clit. "Oh! My god!" Harley gasps, letting go of her panties and leaning back!

"What happened!?" Ellie asks, confused and horny.

"I don't know, but it felt amazing." Harley says, sitting back up and taking a deep, deep breath. "Let's try this again." she says, lowering her hands onto the edge of her panties, and quickly yanking them off of her body!

Harley was now completely naked, with strange, clear cum coming out of her clean vagina. "Uh!" She moans, placing the blue dildo into Ellie's hand. "Alright...you know where that's going to go?" she asks.

"In..in there?" Ellie guesses unconfidently, pointing at Harley's wet center and closing her hands together.

"Yup." Harley smirks, spreading her legs even wider apart and putting her hands on the bed behind her back! "The bottom part, I think...just do it slow." Harley begs, closing her eyes and biting her lip. Ellie gulps nervously and shakily centers the dildo in front of Harley's vagina, trying to find the entrance under all of the sparkly liquid.

"Use your fingers...if you want. It can help you." Harley gasps.

"Harles, I don't know about this..I've never seen you so-"

"Ellie! I want this...I don't know why, but I do. I know you do too."

"But we're just kids!"

"Kids can be big sometimes." Harley says. "Please...put it in me." Harley begs, creasing her face upward and trying to conceal her quiet moans.

Doing what she was told to do, Ellie slowly brings her fingers up to Harley's vag, and places them in between the lips, parting them apart in order to get a better view. "MM!" Harley groans, arching her back on the bed and placing a single hand over her own mouth!  
Ellie ignores the loud and unexpected groan, and slides the blue dildo inside of Harley's lower vaginal hole, spreading the pink flesh open without trouble!

"Oh! Oh my god!" Harley gasps, clenching the bed with a death grip and bending her knees upward into the air! "Go again! Again!" Harley begs! "Swish it around..."

Ellie's fear suddenly diminishes, and she finds herself suddenly confident that she knew exactly what she was doing.

She presses her hand against the back of the dildo, going in as far as the ballsack would reach, and otherwise confirming the fact that her mother would hear the moans, most likely. "Ellie!" Harley moans, putting one of her own hands on top of the dildo, and bringing it back out of her.  
The blue toy was _dripping_ wet with Harley's internal fluids, staining the bed with them and creating a small puddle below. "Back in, Ellie!" Harley orders!

But Ellie becomes defiant in the moment. Instead of placing the dildo inside of Harley, Ellie puts the dripping hot toy inside of her own mouth. Harley's juices roll over onto Ellie's tongue, bringing on the taste of Harley's diet and work.  
Ellie closes her eyes and savors the fluid in her mouth, running her tongue all over the toy and shoving the rest down the back of her throat.

"Dang, Ellie..." Harley says, facing upward to get a good luck at her best friend. "For someone who doesn't know how to do this, you sure know how to do this." she smirks.

Ellie pops the dildo out of her mouth, the tip of it dripping with her own saliva and bits of Harley's juices. Her lips were also wet with internal liquid. "It just came over me...I don't know how." Ellie says, shrugging and grinning all the same.

"Give it to me." Harley asks, extending her hand and letting Ellie hand her the wet toy. Harley then places the tip of the toy in her own mouth, sucking the remaining juices off of it and closing her mouth over the rest!

"Now for the Grand Finale." Ellie says, putting her hair swiftly behind her shoulders, and diving down stomach first onto the bedsheets! Before Harley knew what was coming, Ellie grabs both of Harley's legs with her hands, and pries them away from the sweet and wet vagina.  
"E-ellie?" Harley stutters, taking the blue wildo out of her wild mouth, which was now dripping with her own juices.

"Shush." Ellie smirks, before extending her tongue out of her mouth, and lightly running it across Harley's pulsing vagina.

"EL!" Harley screams, forcing herself back into the bed once more, and covering her face with a nearby pillow! At this point, neither girl's were concerned about Ellie's mother anymore. All they wanted at this point was each other.

Harley immediately squirts more liquid out of her small vagina, covering Ellie's face with the sweet smell of victory; but that didn't stop her. "You taste...like...something i've never tasted before!" Ellie says up to her friend! Harley was barely listening; she was so focused on her own shortcoming.

Ellie pulls her lips away from Harley's internal chambers and takes two of her fingers, inserting them directly into the spot where her tongue had been! This triggers a special climactic episode for Harley...

"FUCK!" Harley cries out, her back arching up high into the air as her best friend rapidly fingers her out! She could feel something building up inside of her lower region, something that she hadn't felt before all of this!  
And then, her center exploded into the world's greatest pleasure.

Harley ejaculates about a pint of more juices all over Ellie's face, drowning the smaller girl in a world of smut, warmth, and stick. "Jeez...jeez..." Harley breathes, her head still facing upward at the ceiling of the room.

Ellie quickly wipes her face down with the nearby blankets, savoring the juice around her lips for herself. As her face becomes clean and smooth once again, she climbs up onto Harley's front, laying flat down on top of her and looking down at her charming, beautiful face. "Did I do it?" she asks, grinning shyly.

"You..." Harley tries to say, but her pleasurable breaths prevent her from getting the words out. "...Kiss me." Harley finishes, grabbing the sides of Ellie's face and bringing it down toward her own. The two girls quickly lock lips, and Harley snakes her arms around Ellie's back in a passionate embrace. Ellie opens her petite mouth mid-kiss, allowing Harley's tongue to enter and explore it's contents. Ellie could have sworn that more juices were exchanged between the kiss, but she wasn't exactly sure.

Harley suddenly pulls away from Ellie, and looks up into the young girl's big, brown eyes. She had never thought of Ellie as being a romantic interest...but now...things were different. "How was it for you?" Harley asks, her lips just begging for more of Ellie's kisses.

"It...you felt warm. And kinda slippery." Ellie shyly giggles, laying her chin on top of Harley's. "I loved it though. I didn't even know what that was like..."

"I know, right? I've only seen it in the porn videos...which, I will definitely be watching more of." Harley smirks, giving Ellie a quick kiss on the lips.

"So...when is it going to be my turn?' Ellie asks, her shy smile turning into an uncertain frown.

"Hm...maybe someday. I'm tired." Harley says mischievously, grabbing the thick blanket from beside herself, and draping it over her and Ellie's bodies. "...Oh, my god." she suddenly says, a shocked look on her face.

"...what!?" Ellie asks, anxiety taking over her body!

"...there was no car in your driveway." Harley says, a confused and shocked expression on her face.

"Oh...yeah...my mom went to stay with her sister tonight...she's sick...I forgot..." Ellie slowly says, the realization coming over her like an embarrassing moment from elementary school.

Both girls stare at each other with absent looks, and both suddenly burst into laughter together, eventually drifting off into a joint slumber on Ellie's bed.


End file.
